


Abby Griffin and a Puppy

by JessTheColorPlatypus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessTheColorPlatypus/pseuds/JessTheColorPlatypus
Summary: The title says it all!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably a two part just so I can write something. The issue is I write everything out and then drag my feet on typing it. And I didn’t do much descriptive stuff because I was focused on dialogue sorry. Oh and Arlo is a borrowed name of a friends dog, but the dog is sooooo adorable and he always has a smile. Mistakes are mine and I’ll edit it sometime later.

The two of them were in a usual routine even before Bellamy left for school. Somewhere along the way Marcus and Abby would walk together to pick Octavia and Clarke up from school. Yes, they knew they were embarrassing the kids, but that was kinda the point. And it was also a good time for Abby to walk her four month old puppy.

Every day for the past three months Marcus would shake his head at the fact that Abby Griffin had a puppy.

Somewhere on their walk he said, “You know that thing won’t stay adorable for long.”

 A Small smile creeped up on her, “So you admit it, He’s adorable.”

“As a puppy, yes. But only that. Come a few months he’ll be slobbering everywhere.”

“He’s not a bull dog, he’s a handsome pitbull…” She looked down to her adorable puppy who was wagging his tail and smiling. “Aren’t you?” His back feet started to march a bit.

“And what animal smiles like that?!” The grin from the dog bewilder him every time.

“Humans for one, then any animal including your cat if you give them the right attention.”

“Why are you dragging my solitudial cat into this? He self maintains himself, gets a daily petting and scares Octavia. Anyone or thing that can scare Octavia, well it’s a win in my book and the fact That Onyx is house broken.-”

“Arlo did it one time!”

“Oynx gets enough attention, he stays on his side of the bed and I stay on mine.”

“I’ve seen him kick you out of your bed. Marcus Kane is week.” She teased and his eye twitched.

“When?!”

She shrugged. “Clarke left something at your place when she and Octavia were studying the other day. I let myself in. I didn’t expect to see you knocked out on your couch and onyx spread out on his back on your bed… your cat glared me down when I peered in.”

“You broke into my house?”

“You gave me a key.” She defended.

“You don’t know if I had my gun.”

“You keep it locked up when you get home. Probably scared the cat will get his paws on it.”

“He would only kill the bigger rodents. He knows who owns him.”

“More like own you, Or do I need to bring up-”

“Arlo does the same thing and you know it.”

“No, he cuddles.”

“Well, Well-”

“Onyx scares the living hell out of you.”

“And me.” Was grumbled by Octavia and it was enough to get the two adults to realize they were already at the school. The two adults didn’t know how long the two girls were listening for.

“Onyx is alright. But if he’s going to eat that hedgehog you want O…” Clarke said

“I told you no rodents Octavia.” Kane objected

“Don’t knock on sonic!”

“Onyx will eat him for breakfast. He won’t be fast enough to get away.”

“Problem dad, I already got him.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so I was going through some old files and found this. apparently I wrote this back in June, probably when I was dog sitting and completely forgot about it. I don’t have a clue if there was more written. But oddly enough I have a handsome young pebble now… if I find anything else I’ll post it.


End file.
